Silence Bridge
by Celano
Summary: We are strangers in a strange land. We are hunted, feared, and hated. Are you ready to become a Hybrid? (13th chapter! Finally. . .)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Pokemon.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Welcome. This Interactive Fic may make somebody's skin crawl. Don't turn back now, though. Hybrids, as I'm sure most of you know, are mixes of different animals, to make a strange and wonderful creature. Pokemon, already being strange and wonderful, make magnificent Hybrids. My hybrids are modified from the average hybrid. Also, I've changed the Pokemon World, though you'll still hear familiar names, Goldenrod, Cerulean, Black Thorn, etc. Before we start, I'd like to fill you in on these changes.  
  
There are three stages of Hybrids: Partially formed, Mainly formed, and Completely formed. Only very strong people can choose between them at will. For others, they change when they need it, but stay in Mainly formed, usually. More on this later.  
  
Humans, after emotional, or rarer, mental surges, 'evolve'. A white light surrounds them and they become Hybrids. No one know exactly why, nor how long this has been happening, but priests in Ecruteak say that it is Ho-oh trying to get people and pokemon closer with this link.  
  
However, if this is your plan, Ho-oh, it's not working. Hybrids are seen as monsters, and they are usually hunted down by bounty hunters, who commonly call Hybrids 'Brids. This is also has created a bit of distrust between pokemon and humans. In most cases, if Completely formed, the only difference between a hybrid and his/her pokemon counterpart, would be that Hybrids, still having human DNA, are not compatible with a Pokeball, and cannot be caught. Also, on the subject of catching, Hybrids usually disapprove of themselves owning Pokemon, and see it as down right slavery. However, Hybrids can make good friends with Pokemon, tame or wild, though they do not usually train them or make them fight battles. The Hybrids can fight for themselves.  
  
Not all people fear Hybrids though. An organization called Kagekumo helps Hybrids. Hybrids with this organization find other Hybrids and give them a peaceful place to live, though they have to live in secret.  
  
I APOLOGIZE, BUT NO MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE ACCEPTED. THIS IS FINAL, WITH NO EXCEPTIONS.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Two men ran down the steel corridor, and opened a door made of the same metal. A pudgy man that seemed to have no neck sat in his chair and stared with sunken eyes.  
  
"Here," Said the first man, with blond hair, and laid down a pair of oversized Butterfree wings, "We got that beast good."  
  
"Nice job, boys," the man gave the two a hefty pouch, "That 'Brid won't be bothering my family no more."  
  
"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Mig." The taller, dark haired man said.  
  
The two men left the room. "That was a sweet deal, Rui!" the blond smiled.  
  
Rui chuckled, "Aw, you did the hard part this time, Kea."  
  
Kea held the pouch up to his face, "'Brids are gettin' soft, easier to pick off, and more are appearing."  
  
"Bein' a bounty hunter ain't such a bad job, better than bein' a poacher. Hey, what should we do next?"  
  
"Train, down at the Arcade." Kea opened a door which led into a alley. After walking about five blocks, they entered a slightly shabby building. They nodded to the girl at the reception desk, who waved and blew a bubble gum bubble in reply.  
  
"Long time, no see!" A middle age man grinned at the two men as he gave them the equipment and led them into a room, "Have fun." He said as he closed the door.  
  
The simulation began. A pikachu ran out of some bushes. Kea used a pokeball, which merely hit it, and made it squeal in pain. Rui then tackled the pokemon. The pikachu emitted a eerie blue light and changed into a pikachu-like girl, and tried to bite and electrocute Rui. He held fast though. Kea ran up and injected something into the hybrid's arm, and after a moment, she was still. Rui checked for a pulse, and there was none. Kea pulled out a knife and hacked through the Hybrid's jagged tail, until it was off, and he could take it for a trophy. The simulation then ended.  
  
Kea laughed, "We're gettin' better all the time! We are the best 'brid hunters of all time!" They high-fived each other and left the room. 


	2. The Emerald

Hi. This is me, Celano. In light of recent events, I ask that all Characters be sent to my E-mail, Koopagirl@hotmail.com. If you have already sent an Email to me, please send it again. I apologize for any inconveniences I've caused. If you have already used the review system to send a character, don't worry about it. As you know, I have no claim on Pokemon. Remember: E-mail!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A young lady of eighteen years of age walked through the streets of Pewter City. She was around 5'9", and wore a white shirt, blue jeans, a felt hat with a leopard print, dark reflective sunglasses, a leather jacket that swept the street and a silver chain necklace. She sat down on a bench and set her lap top up. Well, actually, it was a notebook, but she had never really gotten the difference between them. She pulled out a cell phone and a cable and signed online. A box popped up, "Kobra24 has signed online." The lady opened a chat box and invited Kobra24 to join her.  
  
Kobra24: You've made it to Pewter.  
  
"I knew that.", The woman typed.  
  
Nik99: Yeah, now what?  
  
Kobra24: You should see across from you a church. The priest and his family have half a dozen refugees.  
  
Nik99: How many Hunters in this area?  
  
Kobra24: Some. No real threat. Get those fugitives.  
  
Nik99: Yes sir.  
  
Korbra24: and Nik? Put some makeup on or something.  
  
Nik99: Why?  
  
Kobra24: The last time you did this you scared the refugees and Hope right out of their skin! If Hope hadn't recognized you, you'd have been shot!  
  
Nik99: I got chased by twenty odd hunters! And got attacked by a Growlithe! Then I had to run through a sewer, and a fast food restaurant, where my nose nearly got chopped off! Hope isn't the least cautious person on this planet, you really couldn't blame her.  
  
Kobra24: Sure. Just look presentable.  
  
Kobra24 has left the conversation.  
  
Nik, as the young lady was called, pulled out a compact mirror and looked at her face. She looked around, and seeing that no one was around, took off her hat. Glossy ebony hair tumbled down to the middle of her back. On top of her head was two black cat like ears. She rubbed the ear on the left and sighed. It had been four years since she had gotten these. She brushed back her bangs and fingered the emerald set in her forehead. She swept her bangs back into place and put on her hat. She walked across the street and into the church. The priest and a young man, presumably, his son met her.  
  
"Good to see you." Nik smiled.  
  
"You too," The priest nodded, "They're back this way."  
  
The group passed a curtain and went into a cellar. There, five shadowed forms sat. One spoke, "Hey, is that the rescue lady, Father Daniel?"  
  
"That's me." Nik said, sitting down and pulling out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hey, Barry, I've got five hybrids, a donphan, a mantine, a magmar, a girafarig, and a golduck. I need transport, ASAP."  
  
"Gotcha Nik, I'll send a van." Barry said.  
  
Nik hung up and the van soon arrived. The hybrids were loaded and were driven away. Nik stayed behind and walked away from the church. Suddenly, a white flash crossed her peripheral vision. Nik turned around. Was it a Hybrid? "Only one way to find out." She muttered as she ran towards where the light had come from. 


	3. A Slight Detour

Thanks to all the people that sent their reviews and people who sent them again. (Stupid E-mail. I didn't check it soon enough, ah well.) In this Chapter I shall be adding Characters! Keep more characters coming. Celano out.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A second flash made Nik squint her eyes. If it was humans evolving into hybrids, then they were popping up like popcorn, and that just didn't happen. She ran into an alleyway and out again, and after a stronger, third flash, she saw an abandoned subway system. actually, most everything was abandoned in this part of Pewter. Nik walked down the stone stairs and looked around.  
  
"Hey, you, girl." A voice said, "Ya here fer da fight?"  
  
Nik turned to see an elderly Granbull hybrid. He had granbull ears, scruffy purple hair, his feet were bare granbull hind-paws, and two large canines protruded out of his lower set of teeth, which his lips couldn't contain. "Fight?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." the old hybrid wheezed as another flash exploded from around a corner, "Yer a Hybrid. I c'n smell it. Ya must be 'ere fer da fight. We got two good contenders. Just four thousand pokedollars, and yer goin' t' see da fight of yer life!"  
  
"Two thousand." Nik said.  
  
"Thirty-five hundred."  
  
"Twenty-five hundred, and a kiss."  
  
The old hybrid thought, "Deal. Payment in advance."  
  
Nik pulled out twenty-five hundred pokedollars, then spied a grimer in the corner. She reverted to her Main form, more by luck than skill, and spoke to it softly until it slowly slithered over to her. The old hybrid had his eyes closed, expecting a kiss. Nik picked up the grimer and the old hybrid kissed it. As soon as the old man opened his eyes, both the grimer and the hybrid exclaimed, "Ugh! I kissed that!?"  
  
Nik was already turning the corner and was greeted by another flash. She recoiled, but then looked onward. What she saw could be described as a coliseum. Tall pillars sat on either side of benches surrounding an arena, like the ones trainers would have battled pokemon in. Hundreds of Hybrids were sitting and standing in the bleachers and two hybrids were fighting below. One was a Raichu Hybrid, with a whip-like tail poking out of it's jeans, using a flurry of electric attacks. "That explains the flashes," Nik smirked to herself, "But if I could see those assaults from about half a mile away, then this Hybrid must be fairly powerful."  
  
The second one was a Scyther hybrid, dressed in black, with scyther blades jutting out of his black trench coat. He beckoned the Raichu hybrid to attack.  
  
"Thrash 'im, Blade!" somebody yelled.  
  
The Hybrids both advanced at incredible speeds. The scyther hybrid swung out with a blade, which the other hybrid dodged to the right to escape it. The latter was then tripped by the former. The Raichu hybrid landed with a heavy thud. Shouts erupted from the crowd, but the most recognizable chant was, "Blade! Blade! Blade!"  
  
Nik looked harder at the winner, "Oh no." She sighed and ran after Blade, who had just left. She sprinted up the stairs that she had come down and Blade just went up. She looked around and swore. The Scyther hybrid was nowhere to be seen. She turned into her Part form, picked up her cell phone and dialed, "Yeah, Barry? It's Nik. I can be picked up now."  
  
"Okay, " Barry said, "Wait, Nik? Are you alright? You've been down lately."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just having a rough week." Nik insisted.  
  
"Sure. I'll get you a transport."  
  
Soon a small black car pulled up. The driver's side window rolled down, and a red haired young lady was revealed. "Hi Nik." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hi Hope." Nik went to the passenger's side door, which she opened, and sat down.  
  
"So," Hope smiled at Nik, "Why didn't ask for transport earlier?"  
  
"I thought I saw a human going hybrid, but I was mistaken." Nik shrugged.  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
"A Raichu hybrid, fighting."  
  
"And you stuck around?"  
  
"He was fighting Blade."  
  
"Blade's fighting in those underground arenas again?"  
  
"Yes. I tried to track him, but I lost him. He's also been killing Hunters again."  
  
"I would say good riddance, but it's not really good publicity for Kagekumo to kill people, though most Hunters used to be poachers."  
  
"."  
  
"Nik?"  
  
"ZZZZZ"  
  
Hope looked at the Persian hybrid and shook her head. The car drove just north Vermilion City and stopped at the edge of a forest. Hope shook Nik who muttered, then reluctantly got out of the car. "You can sleep as much as you want when you get to your quarters." Hope chuckled. 


	4. The Meeting of Legends

Hello, Celano here. I really like all of the characters that have been sent (SEND MORE! SEND MORE!!) And I have woven them all into the main plot, which will reveal itself a bit in this chapter. A gentle reminder, please don't use the review system to send me characters. Send them through E-mail (Koopagirl@hotmail.com is my address) only please. Anyway, Happy readings!  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" *Past action (flashbacks)* Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The sun was just about setting when Nik and Hope walked to a cabin about fifty feet into the woods. Well, Hope walked. Nik staggered. Nik removed her sunglasses when she got to the door, "Tirell."  
  
"Mackintosh." Hope said as well.  
  
The door opened. The two went inside. The cabin was a two roomed cozy place with a small kitchen and dining room in one room and in the next was a bedroom, a computer and an elevator hidden in the armoire. Nik approached this armoire and a scanner examined her eyes, "Tirell, Nekome."  
  
"Yes." Nik said as the armoire door swung opened and she stepped aboard it and waved goodbye to Hope for the night. She restrained herself from nodding off until the doors opened again. She stepped out of the elevator and into Kagekumo's center of operations, called "The Web."  
  
She turned into her Main form went left and stopped at an opened door, "Barry? You okay?"  
  
The Ursaring hybrid smiled, "Don't worry. That's my job, remember? That Golduck Hybrid got a little nervous and swiped my arm. She apologized so many times she made my head hurt worse than my scratch."  
  
A Sneasel hybrid with blue-black hair, red eyes, glasses and a sad face tending to his wound grabbed a bandage, which he wrapped around Barry's arm, scoffed, "Scratch? I wouldn't be surprised if that Golduck Hybrid could yank off your arm now."  
  
"Very funny, Mike." Barry drew out the 'e' in very.  
  
Mike shrugged and grinned softly, "How has life been treating you, Nik?"  
  
"Okay. I'm heading to my quarters. Bye guys." Nik walked through a few corridors and opened a door at the end of one with a key-card. She took off her coat and hat and lay down on her hammock. She had always preferred sleeping on a hammock rather than a bed. She had one when she was around ten. Nik was told by almost everyone that she would fall off, though she never did. Ravyn, her brother, knew she had the balance to sleep through the night on a hammock. He was so smart.  
  
Nik's ears twitched. She saw something move. She decided to wait for a bit. "Fur!" something yelled right in her face, "*SURPRISE!*"  
  
"AAHH!" Nik screamed and fell backwards, out of the hammock. She landed with a thump. She looked at the Furret who surprised her, "*Oh, it's you.*"  
  
"*Where were you? I've been waiting forever!*" The Furret whined.  
  
"*I just want to get some sleep! What do you want me to do?* "  
  
"FURRET!"  
  
"*I won't feed you. I don't own you, and you just bother me.*"  
  
"Furret fur . . . ?"  
  
"Persian." Nik snapped and hopped up into her hammock.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kobra wants to see you, Nekome." A computer said out of a speaker.  
  
Nekome put a pillow over her head last night. She groggily arose, throwing the pillow on the floor, and groomed herself a bit with a hairbrush, "I'll be there at," She looked at the time, "Seven AM." She put on her coat and hat, though she really didn't need to, and set a bowl of food out for the Furret. She sprinted down the hallways and into a room that, unlike most of them, wasn't locked. She sat down at a large table next to Barry and Mike and Mike's two siblings, Lisa and Johnny. "What's this all about?" Nik asked. The others shrugged.  
  
From another door, a Hybrid appeared. He looked like the mythical creature, the Naga, with his upper body human, clothed in a black shirt and a blue vest, and his lower body an Arbok. Silence filled the room as he slithered towards where the head chair was supposed to be. "I believe everyone is here." The Arbok hybrid, Kobra, nodded to a Noctowl hybrid.  
  
"I hope that all of you are familiar with the legendary Pokemon, correct?" The Noctowl hybrid asked pushing up his glasses, "Good. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Enti, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Ho- oh, and Celebi are one of a kind, or close to being only one. There has been a myth that each of these Pokemon share elemental powers that now keeps the world in balance. It's very true. If any of these Pokemon disappears, a great catastrophe will destroy this world."  
  
Silence broke out into murmurs, "Ahem!" The Noctowl hybrid continued, "The worst part is that some Hunters want to use the legendary Pokemon to hunt Hybrids."  
  
"It'll never work!" Someone said, "The Legendaries will never be caught by the Hunters, much less obey them."  
  
The Noctowl hybrid sighed, "There is a way. Silph co. has made a Pokeball that can catch any Pokemon, including Legendaries. Master balls have now been mass produced and Hunters are buying them by the thousands. The 'Lucky' few who catch Legendaries or even rare Pokemon are being paid lots of cash."  
  
"It's like Team Rocket all over again." Nik whispered. She had heard of Team Rocket when she was a small child. They were ruthless Pokemon thieves that disbanded fifty-so years ago.  
  
"Some Hunters didn't go through, but OHA is pushing hunters and trainers to catch whatever they can."  
  
"The Official Hunters Association is going way too far. How do they plan to use the Legendaries anyway?" A Hybrid in the back asked.  
  
"Pokemon and Hybrids are both in tune with nature. If something goes wrong, Pokemon get worried, but Hybrids grow weak. Why is not determined yet. If Hybrids grow weaker, who knows how many Hunters can slaughter." Kobra said knowingly  
  
"This is very strange." Mike muttered.  
  
"I believe that we can do nothing now." The Noctowl hybrid pushed his glasses up again, "Meeting adjourned."  
  
After most people had left, Nik was asked to stay behind. She sat across from Kobra. "On a different note," Kobra said, "I have another mission for you."  
  
"Alright, where to?" Nik inquired  
  
"Mahogany Town. I thought that you would be best suited for this case."  
  
"Mahogany Town, really? Maybe after this mission, I'll take a vacation. Set the Magikarp at the Lake of Rage free."  
  
"Don't kid about that. Most Hybrids are hunted because one made a statement about trainers, or blocked them from catching Pokemon."  
  
"I'll be fine." Nik shuffled through her pockets, "Uh. . . You wouldn't happen to have a Magnet Train ticket, would you?"  
  
Kobra simply smiled as he handed her a ticket.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Nik arrived in Mahogany Town that afternoon. She walked to the northern most part of town and went into a bakery and ordered two doughnuts and a sandwich. Nik then went into the ally across, fending off a Snubbul who wanted the sandwich. She looked around, and then turned to look into the streets. Nik didn't notice the pair of bright red eyes behind her. 


	5. The Boy and Darios

Hey, Y'all! Celano, at your service. More Characters, more plot and more Hybrids on today's episode of "Silence Bridge" (RAHHH!) And I know this will make people crazy, but, I'm not telling who I'm putting into the story. You can find out on your own. Still, I am accepting Characters.  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" *Past action (flashbacks)* Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Nik ducked a shoe that was hurled at her head.  
  
"Go away!" the other shoe was thrown.  
  
"Hey, don't throw things!" Nik shouted.  
  
"Get out of here!" a scuffle was heard.  
  
Nik pulled out a flash light, "Come out. I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Nik." She said as the light landed on a young man, standing like he just got cornered by the police, who looked about eleven, but according to her data, was fourteen. He covered his grayish skin and hair with gloves, a baseball cap decorated with a picture of an Umbreon, and a black bandana around his lower face. If you looked really hard, you would have seen he was about two inches off of the ground, floating.  
  
"Would you like a doughnut?" Nik asked  
  
"No." The boy answered curtly.  
  
"Suit yourself. I'd just thought you might be hungry. It's a maple bar. My fave."  
  
"Are you from one of those places that help homeless kids?"  
  
"Kind of. What's your name?"  
  
The boy paused before mumbling, "Aidan."  
  
"Well, Aidan. Do you like Umbreons?"  
  
"Yeah. I like Dark Pokemon."  
  
"Oh. You'd like Darios, then."  
  
"Darios?"  
  
"My Friend's Houndoom. He likes people. I'm holding onto him for my friend. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
A pause, "Okay."  
  
Nik pulled out a Pokeball, and released the Houndoom, "Darios was abandoned and was in his Pokeball a long time. My Friend, Hope found him."  
  
Darios sat down and let Aidan kneel to pet him. Aidan looked warily up at Nik.  
  
"Still don't want a doughnut?" She pulled out one and bit into it.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Darios smiled, "*Could I have his doughnut?*"  
  
Aidan stopped petting Darios, "Did you say something?"  
  
"No." Nik patted Darios' head.  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"Well, that depends on what you want."  
  
". . . What's it gonna cost?"  
  
"Trusting me. I'm apart of a group that help people like you."  
  
"Homeless kids."  
  
"No. Hybrids."  
  
Aidan flushed, and then picked up a slight red tint, "I'm NOT a 'Brid!"  
  
"Aidan, you're floating. You're a Hybrid. I want to help you find your family."  
  
"*It's okay, Aidan. Nik can help.*" Darios gave a plaintive look to him.  
  
"Are you a 'Brid?!" The boy asked Nik.  
  
Nik, this time, paused, "Yes. I'm Nik Tirell, a Persian Hybrid working for an Organization, Kagekumo. I was sent here to offer you help. We can keep Hunters away, find your family, and help you rebuild your life."  
  
"I don't want a 'Brid's help!"  
  
"*Nik? Can I talk to Aidan?*" Darios asked.  
  
"*Okay, I suppose. Don't push him.*" Nik left the alley.  
  
"*Aidan?*"  
  
"What?" Aidan snapped.  
  
"*Are you mad at me?*"  
  
". . . No."  
  
"*Why do you have so much hate?*"  
  
"I don't! I don't hate everything."  
  
"*But you have so much hate and fear in you. Please, trust Nik. I don't want you, or anybody to be afraid.*"  
  
"*. . . Can I leave any time I want to?*"  
  
"*Yeah. We don't force anybody.*"  
  
". . . Can I have a doughnut now?" Aidan spoke up.  
  
Nik appeared around the corner, "I'd thought you'd never ask."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"This is INSANE!" A man, Jerry Dahlstrom, with graying hair and hard features, cried as he looked through charts, "Gang theft and murder, poaching, and Hybrid slaughtering are at a high! Wild Pokemon are decreasing in rapid numbers. Pokecenters are being vandalized, and resources are depleting. And who the hell painted that?! It looks like Picasso met a paper shredder! What is this world coming to?!"  
  
A younger man, Victor Colt, winced, "I can say one thing; We need help, and fast."  
  
"What we need, Mr. Colt, is to identify the problem!" Jerry retorted, "Kanto government is becoming weaker. We need to prove we're still on top of things! What's the worse crisis?"  
  
"OHA has decided to use whatever they can to destroy Hybrids." Colt said.  
  
"Victor, help an old man. What the hell is a hybrid?"  
  
"A Hybrid is, ah, well, a person mixed a Pokemon. They are outcasts."  
  
"Humph. OHA likes killing them? We must such things to rest. At the State of Union address, I shall bring up the topic of Hybrids."  
  
"Yes, Mr. President. I'll look forward to that."  
  
"You'd better damn look forward to that."  
  
Victor left the room, wiping his brow, "Crazy old man." 


	6. A Unverseral Language

Hi. It's good to see ya here. I'm Celano, sorry I'm late. Okay, really late. School's keeping me busy, but what's new? Yup, keep Characters coming. The story continues!  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" *Past action (flashbacks)* Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"So, Adian, why're you here?" Nik asked as she gathered wild blackberries from a bush.  
  
"I used to live in Ecruteak, but when I, you know, I ran away." Aidan kicked a pebble.  
  
"You know that you can't run away from your problems, right?"  
  
"Yes, but when you've become a 'Brid, you're, well, not human."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And you can't have human rights to stay where you are."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Bounty hunters and their guns."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You don't seem to like this town."  
  
"Mahogany is a sad place for me."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
"Thanks." Nik got out a blanket and put it on the ground. They both sat down.  
  
Darios galloped over and flopped in Aidan's lap, "*Hi. I had fun wading in the shallows of the Lake of Rage. I can't go too far in though.*"  
  
"*I know,*" Aidan replied, "*you're all wet.*"  
  
"*Would you like some blackberries?*" Nik asked.  
  
"Yeah," Aidan nodded, "Nik? How come we can understand Pokemon as a 'Brid, but not as humans?"  
  
"Well, Pokemons' 'language' is built off of emotions, not definitions. When a trainer says an attack, the emotion and the sound is known, not the real word. A Pokemon's mind interprets it and does the appropriate attack. Now, if a Pokemon and trainer are very close and have known each other for many years, then they can understand each other sometimes, but still by only emotions and even rarer, sign language. Hybrids, being part Pokemon, can convey the emotions to Pokemon, or other Hybrids, and our human part of our brain gets the emotions translated into words."  
  
"So, do all hybrids hate trainers?"  
  
"Most encourage bonds between Pokemon and humans filled with love and compassion," Nik sighed, "But some trainers do work their Pokemon too hard and a few hybrids see trainers as people who force Pokemon to fight. It all depends on the person's view. Any more questions?"  
  
"No. I'm full now."  
  
"Good. We have a long way to go."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Wow. Look at all of the 'Brids." Aidan said as he stepped off the elevator into The Web.  
  
"You shouldn't call Hybrids 'Brids. It's insulting to them." Nik chided him.  
  
"*HI!*" The Furret popped out of a doorway, "*who's the new kid?*"  
  
"*This is Aidan.*" Nik said.  
  
"*Who are you?*" Aidan asked the Furret.  
  
"*Me? I don't know.*" the Furret climbed up Adain and rested on his shoulder, "*Aidan's a nice boy. Nik isn't nice like Aidan. Maybe Aidan gives me a name?*"  
  
"*I'll name you. . . Cirrus.*" Adain patted Cirrus' head.  
  
"*AHH!*" Cirrus squealed happily and rubbed Aidan's head with her cheek, "*Aidan is a nice boy!*"  
  
"*Aidan the Nice Boy needs to come and fill in a report,*" Nik muttered, "*Cirrus the Annoying Furret can wait for him in my quarters.*"  
  
"*Humph.*" Cirrus snorted and scampered away.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Aidan complained.  
  
"Well," Nik started, "It's a complicated story, but the Furret isn't mine. I feed it, and take care of it, but I don't want it around."  
  
"Why? She's okay. Maybe a little hyper, but alright."  
  
"She's- never mind." *Too much like Ravyn.* Nik thought.  
  
"Hey, You've got the Misdreavus hybrid, good." Barry said as he ran up to the two.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to get his paper works now." Nik stated as she passed Barry and waved goodbye to him as she turned a corner, Aidan following.  
  
Opening a door, the two sat down on the opposite side of a desk facing a Wartorle hybrid.  
  
"Hi, Kani. Put on paper work because of your temper?" Nik joked.  
  
"No, Nekome." Kani said seriously, "I have a bad knee, remember."  
  
"Such a solemn boy." Nik smiled.  
  
"I am not the boy here." Kani smiled back.  
  
"I'm Aidan."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Aidan. Shall we get started?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"First off, Do you have any living family members that you know of?"  
  
"My sister."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
Aidan remained silent.  
  
"Okay," Kani moved on, "Can you tell us how you became a Hybrid?"  
  
Only Nik's beeper pierced the silence. She took a quick glance, "I've got another mission it seems." She left the room. *Black Thorn, immediately,* the beeper had said.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hakan! Nice to see you." Nik smiled at the Ninetales Hybrid as she got on the Magnet train.  
  
"I suppose I could say the same thing. You've recovered from that time that you were chased by the twenty hunters and had to run though the sewers-" Samantha got interrupted.  
  
"And the Fast food joint where I nearly got my nose chopped off." Nik finished "Yup."  
  
"Black Thorn this time. Exciting, huh?"  
  
"Wonder what it is."  
  
"Some say it's living in the Dragon Den. We haven't gotten any other information."  
  
The train stopped and the two ladies stepped off. They stepped into a black Mustang at the entrance to the station and the car sped off north.  
  
"Hello ladies." Barry, who was driving, looked in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Hi Barry, Hi Mike." Nik greeted the two up front  
  
Mike, playing some hand-held game, nodded in reply and said nothing.  
  
Black Thorn was in sight soon enough. "Okay," Barry said, "Nik and I will go into The Dragon's den first, then Samantha and you, Mike."  
  
"Why can't I go first?" Samantha complained.  
  
"Well, Nik is our lead coaxer here, but if you want to go, don't let me stop you." Barry frowned.  
  
"Thank you." Samantha said curtly.  
  
Nik and Samantha got a ferry ride across and they stepped into the cave armed with flashlights and their wits.  
  
"*You see anything?*" Nik whispered.  
  
"*Nope. Wait! I saw something.*" Samantha shone her flash light on a part of the cave's lake.  
  
There a creature unlike anything Nik had seen before floated five inches above an iridescent whirlpool. It slowly looked up and opened its eyes, which were shimmering with the same oil-slick-like shine.  
  
"*Hello?*" Nik called, "*I'm Nik. Who are you?*"  
  
"*Who am I?*" The words were not spoken, just registered into the young ladies' minds. "*I do not know. *"  
  
"*Are you a Hybrid?*"  
  
"*I . . . do not know. I do not think so. Why are you asking me so many questions?*"  
  
"*We want to help you. It's what we do.*"  
  
"* . . . I have been told that before. Are you humans?*"  
  
"*We're hybrids.*" A sensation of confusion washed over Nik so she explained further, "*Part Human, part Pokemon.*"  
  
"*So then even with your pure Pokemon heart, you have human darkness in your soul.*" the creature lifted his hand, "*and it is my responsibility to see that darkness ends.*"  
  
*Prepare for purgatory!*" the word echoed through the cavern.  
  
"*If this isn't a hybrid, then what is it?*" Samantha growled.  
  
"*I don't know.*" Nik said cautiously.  
  
A fiery bluish-black orb landed between them.  
  
Nik recognized it first, "Sam, run!" 


	7. Serpents and Steel

Nightdragon0! You are the lucky winner of the "guess what frightfully powerful thing is attacking two of the characters" contest! Your grand prize is. . . I don't know. I have a sock, a piece of pizza and a U2 C.D., and that's it. Now, I shall continue before anybody yells at me and tries to hit me with, oh, I don't know, a large frying pan or mallet.  
  
I have thought about it for a while, and I don't think I am going to let any Pokemon Sapphire or Ruby influence in this story. Just so you know. Plus, I now establish a time line. Sorry to all those people who made their characters around the anime. Speaking of characters, PLEASE don't put your characters on the review system!! Send them to Koopagirl@hotmail.com or Fanfiction will do bad things to me!  
  
And once again I apologize for my lateness. I was on a mountain condo for a week with only my Game Boy as my little scrap of sanity. I truly missed my computer.  
  
*A little note, the key is now changed, sorry, I realized major flaws.*  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A six year old Nik woke up, "Ravyn?" She looked around. She didn't hear him in his bedroom. She got out of bed. "Ravyn?" Nik called again. She saw the soft orangish-yellow light from the tree house in the front yard. Nik climbed out the window and climbed down the rope that she and her brother used to get to the tree house quickly. She traipsed across the wet lawn to the tree house and climbed up into it. "Ravyn." She said again.  
  
"Nik?" Ravyn looked up from his notebook, "It's eleven p.m. Go to sleep."  
  
"You should be asleep too. You're only twelve."  
  
"That's older than you."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Ravyn sighed as he set down his notebook and opened his laptop, "I'm doing research on the Legendary Pokemon."  
  
"You sure do like them, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. They are extremely powerful."  
  
"You know, you could be a Pokemon trainer, and catch one of them any day now."  
  
"I'd rather do my studies first."  
  
"You're not like you when you study. You're hyper and peppy outside of this tree house. I should tell Mom that you're not sleeping properly."  
  
"I'll tell you what I've found if you don't."  
  
"Yay!" Nik sat down on the floor.  
  
"Okay. The Legendaries keep the forces of nature in balance, and they are to NEVER be caught. If a trainer does, the legendary's powers could be abused, or the legendary could not have enough time to regulate its part in nature."  
  
"Oh." Nik sniffled, "Can't I be friends with Mew?"  
  
"Legendaries don't appear to most humans. Nik, I've also been researching Hybrids."  
  
"Hybrids? But aren't they scary?"  
  
"No, just different. They make up that stuff because they are afraid that if Hybrids were accepted into communities, in addition to all the biases they have, they'll have to tolerate Hybrids."  
  
"They're mean. I'd like Hybrids. If I got to know one. When did they start coming?"  
  
Ravyn pulled out a timeline, "Okay. Professor Oak was at the height of his career in the year 2000. Team Rocket also disbanded at that time. Three years later, Professor Elm brought his theories and laws about Pokemon eggs and young to the Johto Society of Science, and Team Rocket tried to make a comeback, but failed. In 2007, Ash Ketchum, at the age of seventeen, was the youngest and only person to see every single Pokemon species."  
  
"Every single one? I thought you said Legendaries didn't appear to humans."  
  
"I said most humans. I think some who have a pure heart, trained skills and a great deal of courage appeal to the legendaries. Ash was probably one of these few. In any case, in 2012, Tin Tower burst into flames three times. Each time, a bird's cry was heard, and a blast of hot wind followed. This was to be known as Ho-oh's Rage. It happened three years later, and three years after that. That brings us to. . .?"  
  
"2024. When the Elemental Wanderers-"  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Enti, Raikou, and Suicune. They had a battle over where the boundary of their territory was. Now can we stop with the history quiz?"  
  
"Touchy!" Ravyn mocked her, "Continuing, in 2028, Hybrids began to appear. No one, even today, knows why, or how, nor what they are."  
  
"2028? Wasn't that when you were born?"  
  
"Oh, lots of people were born in 2028. It's just a coincidence."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"In 2034, Liam Sierra became the President of Johto, and Taber Smith became the president of Kanto, but more importantly, Nik, you were born. The Iliex forest trees can not be cut down any longer because of the huge drought in 2039, and now it is. . . July 17, 2040, on a lovely Thursday night at eleven p.m."  
  
"Why have you recapped the last forty years of Johto and Pokemon history?"  
  
"That's all a part of the Pokemon research. Seeing when things occurred in comparison to other parts of history."  
  
"Whatever." Nik turned to leave.  
  
"You know, Nik. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You change in this tree house too. You're more intelligent, mature, and cynical."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ha ha," Nik said flatly. As she climbed down the stairs she called, "Good night, big brother!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Sam, run!"  
  
Nik and Samantha darted towards the cave's exit. The black orb exploded. Both flew and landed with a thump on their stomachs.  
  
"Hey, Nik?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't call me Sam."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They picked themselves up and kept running. A strange howl echoed through their minds, but it was like a victory chant than one of pain or anger. They ran into Barry and Mike when they got outside.  
  
"That," Samantha panted, "was no hybrid."  
  
"Then what was it?" Barry questioned.  
  
"It seemed to be a human-like Pokemon." Nik said.  
  
"Well," Mike said, assessing the bruises on the two hybrids, "It seems to be dangerous, if you didn't even get a quarter of the blast and still got this banged up."  
  
The ferry man brought the group to the other side of the pond and Barry paid the fare.  
  
"Excuse me." A cool voice said behind them.  
  
The hybrids turned to see a young man, about in his twenties, dark hair, darker eyes, medium build, casual clothes, a cocky attitude and Asian lineage leaning on a sign post.  
  
"Yes?" Samantha asked impatiently.  
  
"Were you in the Dragon's den just a while ago?"  
  
The four looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Nobody has been able to go in there since that strange creature put up some sort of light screen in the cavern's mouth."  
  
The group remained silent.  
  
"Please come with me."  
  
"We'd rather not." Barry grumbled  
  
"I think it would be in your best interest." The man signaled and from a tree, a shot of red energy landed two feet from Mike's foot. Mike jumped as the man chuckled and walked off.  
  
The group reluctantly followed, though Nik was wondering if that was a Pokemon attack or one of those new fancy laser guns. Hakan's eyes were plastered to the trees and Mike was trying to get his heart beat down to at least eighty beats per minute again.  
  
Barry walked next to the young man and shared a hushed conversation with him. The young man laughed once or twice, but soon the Black Thorn Gym rose into view.  
  
"The gym? Why-?" Nik started but her voice trailed off.  
  
They entered the stone building. The gym's magma floor hissed and bubbled as the five walked past it on the cold stone floors. The statues of dragons towered over them and two particularly intricate ones stood on each side of a simple blue stone door. The door opened to reveal a plain room akin to a living room. Tatami mats covered the stone and throw pillows and oriental style furniture were everywhere. The group of five sat at a low table on pillows, Barry at the bottom, the young man across from him, Nik and Mike on the right, and Sam on the left.  
  
"May I offer you a beverage?" the man tried to be hospitable, "No?"  
  
"Sir, perhaps. . . perhaps if we could have your name?" Nik proceeded with caution.  
  
"Ah, how rude of me. I am Kioshi, gym leader of the Black Thorn Gym."  
  
"Isn't Claire-?" Samantha was interrupted.  
  
"Claire retired as she thought she had done her part. I was her apprentice, and I took leadership of the Black Thorn Gym. I hope Illumis didn't scare you." A shy Dragonair peeked from Kioshi's shoulder and crooned a greeting.  
  
"That shot was a Hyper Beam, then?" Nik asked.  
  
Kioshi nodded, "I know I seem rash, but I do need to ask you a favor. . ."  
  
"Go on." Barry said.  
  
"I was laying a trap to catch a Donphan who was bullying the smaller Phanphys, but instead. . . Well, maybe you should see her."  
  
The five stood and went through a couple of passage ways and a few doors to find a storage area. A cage stood near the back. Kioshi walked closer, and the cage erupted into ghastly sounding screeches. Nik followed, taken aback by all the profanities this creature could scream in such a short time.  
  
A lone Skarmory huddled in the corner and said in short bursts, "*Who're ya? I'll peck ya! Hagane'll come and we'll slice ya up real good! Hagane has been never, never defeated, not even at the lake in the cave, not even with the thing with the mad eyes.*"  
  
Nik gave a nervous glance at Kioshi before saying, "*I'm Nik. Who are you?*"  
  
"*I'm warrior. True of heart and strong! They call me Ami. Go play on an Onix, whisker snout!*"  
  
"*Hagane is your leader, yes?*"  
  
"*Hagane'll rip ya up!*"  
  
"*And Hagane has been in that cave with the lake, correct?*"  
  
"*Hagane barely survived the mad eyed thing . . . but don't tell them I told you that!*"  
  
"*Did the mad eyed thing fight any others in your flock?*"  
  
"*No. . . We were going in there to fish for some Magikarp. But then the thing with the mad eyes said, 'No human enters here and leaves alive.' or something like that. It must've been confused. Just Skarmory, no humans.*"  
  
"*Will you lead us to Hagane?*"  
  
"*Hagane'll rip ya up!*"  
  
"*But. . . we survived the mad eyed creature.*"  
  
"*Liar!*" Ami paused, "*Really?*"  
  
Nik nodded, "*The mad eyed thing was floating, and it was really powerful, right? It was making a whirlpool beneath its feet?*"  
  
"*Yes! Ya MUST have seen and survived the mad eyed thing! Hagane, Hagane might be impressed with ya.*"  
  
"*So, you'll take us to Hagane.*"  
  
"*Yeah, but on one condition. If Hagane gets angry and rips ya up, ya can't blame me.*"  
  
"Okay." Nik said aloud.  
  
She turned to look at Kioshi, who had a funny look on his face, but it soon melted into a smile.  
  
"You ARE a Hybrid." He stated, "You're all Hybrids."  
  
"Yes. We need to take this Skarmory off your hands." Nik said.  
  
"Fine. Illumis got into a few fights with it anyways. Just return here after your business is finished."  
  
The Skarmory was let out of the cage. She looked around, hopped towards the door and squawked good-naturedly. The four Hybrids followed it outside. Ami hopped more, then took off south. The Hybrids broke out into a run to follow it. They got out of town to a forest's edge where Ami stopped. "*You sure you want to meet Hagane?*" She chirped.  
  
Nik nodded.  
  
The Skarmory took off again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Barry was skeptical. After all, maybe that strange thing wasn't there at all. Perhaps it was an illusion made by a Gengar. However, the leader of the flock, Hagane, did sound like she was a Hybrid. Well, on to the next mission.  
  
Two more Skarmorys joined Ami, and soon a large beech tree loomed into sight. About twenty more Skarmorys resided in the branches. A huge cacophony started when the four Hybrids stood at the trunk of the beech. Ami landed next to a Skarmory with a scar running down the left part of its face ending at its chin. The Skarmory, obviously Hagane, flew down to the forest floor and the other Skarmorys flew away to hunt.  
  
A blue glow surrounded the Skarmory as she changed into a Hybrid. She resembled a gargoyle with a Skarmory-like face, three toed bird talons as feet, and a Skarmory tail. She wore jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket with steel wings on her back.  
  
"You saved Ami." Hagane said.  
  
"That's our job. Help everybody." Barry gave half of a smile.  
  
"I am grateful, but I don't like outsiders in my forest."  
  
"We can leave soon, but. . ." Mike stopped  
  
"We at least would like you to consider us as a resource." Nik finished.  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"Well, what if we need help?" Samantha asked.  
  
". . . Maybe. I have to lead my flock in the hunt now. However, I'll repay you. I hate debts." The Skarmory Hybrid changed into a Skarmory and ascended into the air and flew until they couldn't see her any more.  
  
"We should get back to the Magnet Train now." Barry said.  
  
The four left the forest, not exactly sure what to say to Kobra. 


	8. Two Kitties and a Hawke

Hi! It's me with another (late) exciting adventure of Silence Bridge! This one is L-O-N-G LONG!! Eleven pages in Word! A PR! Enjoy!  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Goldenrod was bustling and booming as ever. The Skyscrapers towered and the Radio Station towered over all. The Gym was the thing that greeted the Hybrid group as they drove in their Mustang to the Magnet Train. Nik scratched her ear as they pulled up to a gas station. Barry muttered something about petroleum being the cost of a car itself as he opened his door and got out to pump gas.  
  
They did go back to the Black Thorn Gym after talking to Hagane. They ate lunch there and talked to Kioshi about how Hybrids live, the organization K.K., and the OHA. Kioshi was a good storyteller, as they found out. He told them about battles, Legendaries, and dragons too. That was behind them though, and they would probably never expect help or even contact from the Gym Leader again.  
  
"Do you think there are any Hybrids we can talk to here?" Nik asked.  
  
"Even if there was, and there probably is, Kobra hasn't assigned it, and we'd be in trouble bringing in a lone Hybrid when we've been having issues with the ones that we already have." Mike looked back at her.  
  
"Of course Kobra would have called us by now if he wanted us to get another Hy-" Samantha was interrupted by a cell phone call.  
  
Nik grabbed her phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Nik, I need you to talk to this boy." Kani said shortly, "He won't talk to anybody but you."  
  
"Aidan?" Nik asked.  
  
"Nik?" Aidan's voice was wavering and breathy, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Goldenrod at Two-hundred Ninety Sixth Avenue north and Eevee Street west. Why?"  
  
"You got to get to the Magnet Train. There are hunters everywhere."  
  
"Wh- How do you know, Aidan?" Nik asked a bit harsher than she intended.  
  
"I- I just do!"  
  
"But Aidan-" Nik's reply was a dial tone.  
  
"What was that about?" Mike asked.  
  
"He said that there are hunters everywhere." Nik put down her cell phone.  
  
"Who? Who said that there are hunters everywhere?" Samantha repeated.  
  
Nik shook her head and stepped outside. A white and blue van sped down Eevee Street. "Barry," Nik urged.  
  
"I see them," Barry said as he got out his credit card from the gas pump, "We'll make it. I hope."  
  
Nik went into the car again and bit her lip.  
  
Barry came into the car, but it was a little too late.  
  
The white and blue van parked next to the black Mustang and three men filed out of the van. One tapped on the window. He was a dark-haired man with a thin scowl and two black eyes that were sunken in deeply. "Roll down your window." he ordered.  
  
Barry did so, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"I'm Monterey Vegas of the Official Hunters Association. Get out of the vehicle so that we may assess you to verify that you are not Hybrids."  
  
"Sir, we-"  
  
"Get out." Vegas repeated coldly.  
  
The four stepped out and Vegas and one of his henchmen dragged Mike and Barry to outside their van. The third watched Nik and Samantha cautiously.  
  
"This is against the Fifth Amendment, you know." Samantha growled.  
  
"It would be unwise for you to cause us any . . . need to take drastic measures." Vegas chose his words carefully as he looked the young ladies' way.  
  
Nik inhaled sharply "Why are you destroying all Hybrids? I know some are-"  
  
"They are a threat to the citizens of Johto and Kanto!" the young man who had been only watching cut her short.  
  
"Pardon Sergeant Shaw, but most Hybrids are incapable of controlling their . . . powers, and they could hurt hundreds of thousands of people." Vegas turned on Nik, who backed away, "You're acting very suspicious."  
  
Nik's hand brushed against a gas pump. She grabbed it and, handling it like a gun, she brought it in front of her and squeezed the trigger. A split second went by as Nik realized that she had to pay before she could get gas. Nik hurled the pump at the hunters. By luck, it hit Shaw, who was the closest, in the head.  
  
The Four Hybrids scattered, each in a different direction. Nik jumped onto the nearest roof and ran. After three roofs, she looked behind her. No one was in sight, but she hopped to the next roof and kept running. She almost lost her hat as she ran up a slanted roof. As she caught it two feet from the very top, a bullet clipped her ear, and she was sent down. Tumbling across the slanting roof, she twisted around before she landed in an alley and did a small hand spring to lessen the shock of landing on her feet.  
  
"The judges give her ten points, and the crowd goes wild!" a voice in the alley said.  
  
"Who?" Nik turned and added flatly, "Oh, it's you."  
  
A young woman with bright blue eyes, shocking pink wavy hair, creamy skin, and an attitude of a narcissistic super model stood with her arms akimbo wearing a pink halter top and a too-tight pink leather mini skirt with high white leather boots. She grinned, "What do you expect? I heard you were dropping by, so I thought I'd say hello."  
  
"I've got hunters after me, Pinky," Nik called the woman by her nickname (which she hated), "Do something useful, or be gone."  
  
"Well, aren't we a mad kitty today?" 'Pinky' smile broadened.  
  
"Kagami, you'll be caught too if you don't do something," Nik used the woman's real (supposedly) name, "They'll be here any second."  
  
Kagami frowned, "Fine, be that way." She stepped in front of Nik and morphed into a brick wall that was tall enough and spanned the alleyway. After ten minutes, Kagami's head popped out of the brick wall, "They're gone now."  
  
Nik sighed, "A Ditto Hybrid would be useful to have as a K.K agent. Too bad you're so ditzy."  
  
"I prefer the term 'too happy girl with a short attention span'"  
  
"That takes too long to say."  
  
"Nik, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Neither have you. Obviously you know where the locals gossip."  
  
"Likes always. You want to know about Hybrids? I want to know-"  
  
"About Hyoga. I know. Why are you still chasing him?"  
  
"It's not about getting him to marry me. Hyoga owes me fifty thousand yen," Kagami noticed Nik's skeptical grin, "No! It's so over! Kitty, if you breathe one lie about me and that- that- that poor excuse for a Dewgong anthropomorphic and I will hunt you down and hurt you!"  
  
Nik laughed, "He's been around Olivine of late."  
  
"That thief, running off with a debt! Oh. Yeah, I heard nothing important, 'cept about a mean ol' man named Vegas whose been tearing Goldenrod apart." Kagami winked, "Sorry to disappoint you." Kagami wrapped it up with her "special goodbye. "Take care. Don't die. Buh-bye!" She then changed into a Fearow and flew away.  
  
"Show off." Nik muttered.  
  
Nik walked down Eevee Street westward. Her ear was still bleeding a little bit. She slammed her hat down on her head and silently sulked. A gunshot rang in the distance, and she suddenly got very worried about her fellow agents.  
  
The shot sounded closer. Nik didn't hang around long enough to find out who held the gun. Turning a corner, she saw another hunter and turned back suddenly. Two more came from where she did and another came from the opposite direction of the first.  
  
The Persian Hybrid broke into a run westward again. The bounty hunters became an angry mob of four and started their hunt. Nik ran into a residential area and went through a small patch of trees. A branch snagged her coat pocket, and she heard a thump or two as various items fell out of the ripped coat. Not daring to look behind her, she dashed out of the woods and came to the back of a house.  
  
Concrete stairs leading downwards meant a basement, which also meant a good hiding place. She found the door unlocked and the basement dark and empty. Nik quietly blocked the door and squirmed her way through the boiler pipes to rest in a dingy corner. She sighed as she sat down. *Now how do I get out of this mess?* she thought.  
  
"Hey!" A young man's voice echoed as a door opened, "What are you doin' in my house?"  
  
Nik gulped.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Barry fumed, "I think that's the third Mustang the OHA has stolen from me."  
  
Samantha looked at him, "Don't be so worried about your car, you jerk! Nik and Mike are still out there! They may be dead, or worse, captured!"  
  
"Calm down, jeez. I can call Nik." Barry pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed her.  
  
She didn't answer. Barry tried again. Nothing. "C'mon, Nik . . ." Barry fiercely whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Samantha asked impatiently.  
  
Barry tried a third time. She finally picked up.  
  
"Um . . ." A voice belonging to a young boy spoke.  
  
"What the- who is this?!" Barry demanded.  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Where is the lady who owns this phone?"  
  
"I think I saw her run off into a house. She was being chased by four guys in uniform."  
  
"Thanks. Keep the phone." Barry hung up and gave a pathetic look to Samantha, "I don't know if she'll be okay."  
  
"But- but!" Sam was cut off by a wave of Barry's hand.  
  
"She'll be fine. Don't think of it. Let's concentrate on Mike now."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Nik's eyes widened. In the dim light, she could make out a boy of about fifteen, blond hair, medium build, brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Who are you?" the young man asked with a slight Italian New-Yorker accent, and when Nik didn't reply, the youth walked closer, "I'm callin' the cops-"  
  
"No, Joey!" A feminine voice cried out, "She's okay."  
  
"Kitty? You just said-"  
  
"I'm sure of it. She's okay. Come up, please."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Yes, bring her too."  
  
Joey turned to Nik, "Um, well. . ."  
  
"My name is Nekome, though people call me Nik."  
  
"I'm Joey Hawke, though people call me Joey. Are you comin' or am I gonna have to drag you out?"  
  
Nik stood up and followed Joey up the stairs. It was a humble minimalist style home. The basement led to a hallway that spread out into a living room. On the couch on a wall facing the hallway was a girl about the age of Joey. She had pale violet hair and skin, a bandana around her head, pointed ears, and sharp green eyes.  
  
"I'm Kitty. I'm a Hybrid, like you." The girl said to Nik.  
  
Nik's face felt hot for a second, then she took off her hat and took a bow, not being serious, nor mocking, "I'm Nik. I'm from an association that helps Hybrids who need protection and homes."  
  
"I knew somebody would come!" Kitty's face brightened, "Hunters have been everywhere. . ."  
  
Joey spoke, "Things have been harder to keep control of."  
  
"I know the feeling." Nik said.  
  
Suddenly, from somewhere a door was being pounded and muffled shouts were heard. By habit, Kitty turned into an Espeon. Nik followed suit and became a black Persian with a silver chain around it's neck.  
  
Joey answered the door, "If you're sellin' somethin', we don't want it. If you're lookin' for my parents, they're at work. If you're lookin' for my little sister, I'm gonna hurt you right now."  
  
Sergeant Shaw stood on Joey's porch and chuckled, "You're a spitfire, aren't you? I'm an officer of the Official Hunter's Association. I am going to inspect your home, as a very dangerous Hybrid may be in your home. It was seen last in this vicinity."  
  
Joey gave Shaw a dirty look, "Why should I let you? You hunters think you're heroes, but you're nothin' but criminals."  
  
"I have a responsibility to protect people! Now move aside, or I will arrest you!"  
  
Joey gritted his teeth but moved.  
  
Shaw looked through the house and finally came to the living room, "You know, I think I've looked through this house before. You're Joey Hawke, right? Yeah, you're the kid with that stupid Espeon that won't go into it's ball."  
  
Joey growled but kept quiet.  
  
Nik lay behind the couch, belly up, trying to look harmless, cute, docile and boring all at the same time.  
  
"*What are you doing?*" Kitty asked.  
  
"*I'm hot. This is how I cool off. Besides, If I'm asleep, then maybe this idiot won't kick me.*" Nik replied.  
  
Kitty decided to huddle in a corner behind a plant, "*Who is this guy anyway? He's been here before.*"  
  
"*His name is Shaw. He's a hunter, albeit a stupid one.*"  
  
"Hmm. You caught a weird looking Persian." Shaw said as he peered over the couch's back.  
  
"It can do tricks. Sometimes." Joey said to say something.  
  
"*Oh please, don't.*" Nik moaned. She got up and pretending to be groggy, she sauntered over to Joey and sat back down on his foot.  
  
A Growlithe ran into the room, "*I can't find Spike, Kitty! Oh!*" He noticed Nik, "*Hi! I'm Tiger! Are you a Pokemon or a Hybrid?*"  
  
"*Hybrid.*" Nik yawned, "*I'm Nik.*"  
  
"You know, I think that Espeon should be taken to a doctor or something. Those eyes are creepy." Shaw approached Kitty, who ran into the other adjoining hallway and into Joey's room, "What's wrong with that crazy Pokemon?" Shaw walked down the hallway  
  
"Hey, that's my room!" Joey complained as an excuse for Shaw not to go in there, "You'll mess up my stuff!"  
  
"Shut up, kid."  
  
Joey snapped "Get out of my house, murderer!"  
  
"I warned you-" "What're you gonna do? Kill me like all the other innocent people you wasted?"  
  
"That's it!" Shaw said enraged, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"  
  
Pokemon battles were rarely for sport anymore. You accepted a battle to protect your honor or dignity, or because it was your profession.  
  
"I accept!" Joey spat.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Joey, you idiot! What have you gotten us into now?!" Kitty yelled at him.  
  
"Jeez! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Joey cringed.  
  
Joey, Kitty and Nik sat on the couch thinking of what to do.  
  
"It's a single four on four battle at ten o'clock and you only have two Pokemon!" Kitty continued her rant.  
  
"Spike and Tiger can handle whatever he has. You two can just be there for show. I think."  
  
"What if Spike and Tiger need help?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Nik interrupted, "If Spike, Tiger, and I can't handle four Pokemon, I'd be surprised."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'm here." Joey said as he arrived at a Pokemon park's battle top.  
  
Shaw laughed, "I see you don't have any respect for Trainer's laws."  
  
"There isn't any law that says you have to keep your Pokemon inside Pokeballs." Joey scowled.  
  
"If I win, I'm going to take that Espeon!"  
  
"And if I win, you'll never bother me, my Pokemon or my family ever again!"  
  
Shaw ignored him, "I will win! Go! Gligar!" Shaw threw his Pokeball, and a purple Gligar appeared.  
  
"Go! Spike!" Joey said as Spike, a Houndour, charged the field.  
  
The two stared each other down. "Gligar, Poison Sting!"  
  
"Dodge it, Spike!"  
  
Spike jumped and bore down on Gligar.  
  
"Use Crush!"  
  
Spike opened his jaws and sunk his teeth into the Gligar's wing. He shook him around, then threw him up in the air. The Gligar landed with a thud.  
  
"Gligar, return!"  
  
"Yeah, not so tough now are ya?"  
  
"Go, Scizor!"  
  
Scizor screamed a battle cry and charged. "Use Steel Wing!"  
  
The hit connected with Spike's jaw, and he went flying. He recovered and flipped in mid-air so that he landed on his feet.  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
A burst of flame erupted from Spike's mouth. The Scizor fell also.  
  
"Return!" Shaw growled, "This one isn't going to be easy! Go! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!"  
  
The blast of water hit Spike full force. He grimaced at the reptilian Pokemon and went unconscious. Joey ran over to Spike and picked him up.  
  
"What do I do now? Sending Tiger in would be suicide." Joey said to Kitty and Nik as he reached his side.  
  
"Persian." Nik stated firmly and headed out onto the battle top.  
  
"Er," Joey said unstably, "Nik! Use Slash!"  
  
Nik ran towards the Croconaw and leapt into the air. She landed behind it and unsheathed her claws. With one swipe of her paw, the Croconaw turned and backhanded her. She felt blood dripping down her forehead and started her next attack.  
  
"Use Ice Punch!" The Croconaw pulled it hand back and threw a punch. Nik rolled out of the way and lashed out with her back feet. The Croconaw fell. Nik raised a paw to give one last swipe when a lady dressed in a blue uniform with blue hair drove up on a motorcycle.  
  
"Hey! This isn't a designated area for battling anymore, that Persian is wounded, and you kids shouldn't be out this late anyway!"  
  
"Kid?" Shaw demanded, "I am a Sergeant in the Official Hunter's Association!"  
  
"We don't like you rebels here!" The officer said, "There are no Hybrids in Goldenrod, at least none that cause trouble. Even our local gangs aren't as violent and disquieting as you!"  
  
"I am doing my job!"  
  
"*Nik!*" A voice came from over the bushes, "*It's me, Mike!*"  
  
"*Mike!*" Nik would have smiled if she could have, "*How close are we to the Magnet Train?*"  
  
"*Just through these woods, and we'll be at the back entrance.*"  
  
"*Oh, I'd hug you if you wouldn't hurt me afterwards.*"  
  
"*Yeah, I'd take my game cartridges and chuck them at you.*"  
  
"*Can we take one- no scratch that, two more people?*"  
  
"*How fast can they run?*"  
  
"*Fast enough.*"  
  
Shaw and the Officer were still arguing about who had more responsibilities to keep the peace and other things along those lines.  
  
"*Kitty, would you like to come along with me to Viridian City?*" Nik asked.  
  
"*Why? I couldn't leave Jo-*"  
  
"*Don't worry. Joey will be coming too.*"  
  
Nik and Kitty started to creep away. Joey, carrying Spike and with Tiger behind him, caught the drift and slunk away too.  
  
Soon Nik and Kitty were in their partial forms, and, joined by Mike, the party ran through the forest. A huge building loomed into view. "Hurry!" Mike beckoned.  
  
They entered a side door and ran through jostling crowds and finally found a boarding train.  
  
"That's them!" Hunters piled through the front doors.  
  
Joey basically pushed everyone on board and almost made it through the doors when a hunter grabbed his arm.  
  
"You 'Brid lover!" He spat in Joey's face.  
  
"Joey!" Kitty ran to the back of the train.  
  
"Kitty! I'll be fine! Take care of Spike and Tiger!"  
  
The train started to move, "Joey! Hurry!" Kitty screamed.  
  
A Fearow appeared out of nowhere and dived into the mess of hunters. It picked out Joey and started to fly away.  
  
"Damn 'Brids!" the hunter yelled as he got out his gun.  
  
A shot rang out barely heard in the other sounds of confusion. Even harder to hear was a boy's cry of mortal agony.  
  
"JOEY!!" 


	9. The President Becomes Serious

Hello SB fans! I've sweated and strained and I've got another chapter!  
  
Jenna aka Kitty PLEASE don't kill me!! I know I take a long time to write chapters, but I just finished this one on Friday when Fanfiction crashed (Grrr). So that's my excuse- um reason. That's right, reason.  
  
This is the last chapter I will be accepting Hybrid Characters. I REPEAT!! THIS IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER I AM ACCEPTING CHARACTERS! Celano out!  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Fearow dived. It landed on the Train and morphed back into Kagami. Half pushing and half kicking the emergency hatch, she finally got it open and lowered Joey down.  
  
"Oh no," Kitty gasped, "He's bleeding!"  
  
"The bullet just grazed him. Why'd you yell so loud?" Mike got out bandages and a pair of scissors. He cut the bottom half of Joey's pant leg off and inspected the wound.  
  
"You should talk! You're not the one bleeding!" Joey seethed in pain.  
  
"The way you screamed up there, I thought you took the bullet in your head." Kagami pointed out.  
  
"There, all done, you'll be fine," Mike said, "Now you, Nik."  
  
"Oh," Nik murmured, feeling dried blood on her cheek from the wound she had received from that Croconaw, "Not here, Mike."  
  
"We'll be in Saffron shortly." An announcement said over a speaker.  
  
Nik bit her lip. She despised Saffron. Kagami pulled her away from the others. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
Nik stumbled on her words "Yeah. I- I just wish that Rayvn hadn't, that is, not here. Sometimes I think, 'What if-'"  
  
"Don't worry about it. What ifs are for people who are stuck in the past, which you aren't. Live your life, not your brothers." Kagami smiled.  
  
"Okay." Nik shakily put together a forced smile.  
  
"Good kitty."  
  
"Hmm?" Kitty turned around.  
  
Kagami laughed, "Maybe I should stop calling you that."  
  
Nik laughed too, but became sober when the train halted. They all got off soon found a familiar black mustang.  
  
A window rolled down to reveal a happy Ninetales Hybrid, "You've brought friends, I see."  
  
"Samantha, you know I'm very popular." Nik grinned.  
  
"I'll be a second transport, I guess," Kagami said, "Nik, Mike, you're with me."  
  
Kagami went into an alley and transformed.  
  
A large Noctowl came out. Nik and Mike climbed onto its back.  
  
"You could have become something normal like a car." Nik muttered.  
  
The Noctowl flew off and over Celadon and soon was at Hope's cabin. Nik, Mike and Kagami walked into The Web.  
  
"Nik!" Aidan smiled as he ran up to her, holding Cirrus.  
  
"Hey, Aidan." Nik said, "I have to file a report on my mission, so I'll see you soon."  
  
"*We've had lots of fun with Kani!*" Cirrus chirped.  
  
"*Does that mean bothering him, or are you being productive for a change of pace?*" Nik said.  
  
"*Cirrus helped with paperwork.*" Aidan stated.  
  
"*Oh. Good job, Cirrus.*" Nik patted the Furret on the head.  
  
Cirrus blinked and tilted her head as Nik walked away.  
  
"Cirrus, hmm? I think I've heard that name before," Kagami bit her tongue, "Can't quite place it." She dropped it then and started looking for a guest room.  
  
Nik soon reached her quarters and pulled out her notebook. She powered it up and wrote the report's details. She sighed as she saved the document into K.K's main computer and put it away.  
  
"Hey, Nik!" Barry walked through the door, "Take a look at this!" He turned on the TV in Nik's bedroom and sat on the hammock next to her.  
  
It was on the local news channel, which was what Nik normally watched, but instead of the anchorpersons, the President of Kanto was making a speech.  
  
Jerry Dahlstrom looked passionate and eccentric when he spoke, and today was no different than any other day.  
  
"I must bring up an issue that has been unnerving to talk about. That is of Hybrids. Since 2028, these strange creatures have been appearing. However, they are still humans. I agree with the Official Hunters Association that Hybrids may be a danger to themselves and other people, but killing people is immoral. This is not a war, nor is a Hybrid an evil pestilence on Kanto, but it is known that lack of knowledge creates fear. I could tell you the hows and whys, but I prefer to tell you this: A Hybrid is like everyone. They are human. They are just different. I am not a bigot, and I cannot allow this to go on. Therefore, I am asking the OHA to put down their guns and take up a duty to not base someone off of how they look like much of the world did a century ago, but off of character and ability. I cannot force anyone's opinion on Hybrids. I cannot stop a mother from rejecting her child because they look like a Pokemon. I can and will stop senseless bloodshed. I plan to shut down OHA, whether they like it or not. Questions?"  
  
"Yes, I'm from the Sunflora Daily. Can you explain why Hybrids become that way?"  
  
"Sources have told me it has something to do with strong emotions attracting some sort of strange virus or energy. Other than that, very little is known at this time."  
  
"Mr. President? What do you plan to do about OHA's challenge for trainers to 'catch them all?'"  
  
"Trainers must regain respect for Pokemon. Relating to that, any hunter or trainer found trying to catch, trap, or in any way trying to own or owning a Legendary Pokemon will have to release the Pokemon on the spot and pay fines up to twenty-thousand yen."  
  
"Sir, why have you waited to close OHA until now?"  
  
"OHA did not kill Hybrids in its earliest years, and it was known as the Official Hybrid Association, where human and Hybrid worked together to help piece together lost lives. The funding was always low and OHA the first broke down. Then, people who could not tolerate Hybrids became more violent and vast in numbers, and OHA replaced their beliefs with those of the mob."  
  
Barry shut off the TV, "I didn't know that. I didn't know half of those things."  
  
"OHA the first must have been in the Thirties." Nik replied.  
  
"Do you think the President can do anything?"  
  
"Officially, yes. Technically, no. If OHA is shut down, that's just a fifth of the battle. There're also normal people who discriminate against Hybrids, Hybrids who discriminate against humans, Hybrids who need help, and people who will illegally kill Hybrids anyway."  
  
"Nekome," Kobra's voice came over the intercom, "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I need you to come to my office for another mission."  
  
Nik groaned.  
  
"Tough luck, Nik." Barry stood up and stretched.  
  
She put on her hat, "Tough luck yourself! You're coming with me!"  
  
Barry allowed the Persian Hybrid to pull him to the meeting room and muttered all the way. Nik opened the door and sat down with Barry. Their Kobra sat in his Partial form. Basically he was a man with dirty brownish- blond wavy hair and pale gray eyes with strange markings on his face, neck, and arms that resembled an Arbok's markings, two enlarged upper canines, and the purple serpent's tail.  
  
"Nik, I read the report you sent." Kobra with a disappointed air.  
  
"Sir, I-" Nik began but was interrupted by Kobra's steely gaze.  
  
"That was very confusing. From the Dragon's den to Mr. Vegas, I don't know how you do it. I'm lucky to have you as an agent."  
  
Nik blinked and her face became bright red.  
  
Barry nudged her and whispered, "This is where you say 'Thank you, Sir.'"  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Nik mumbled as she swatted passively at Barry.  
  
"So, I'm sending you out on another mission, a simple introduction, in Ecruteak."  
  
"Yes, sir." Nik got up, but Kobra motioned for her sit back down.  
  
"Before you go, you should meet your trainee."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"He was right here in Viridian, and he wanted and was capable of being an agent, so he needs a guiding push to get him started."  
  
The door swung open. There stood a very tall young man with blond hair and green eyes. He also had strange tattoos on his face, some sort of runes, and was wearing black clothes with a Scyther on his shirt.  
  
Kobra nodded for the young man to come over and sit at the meeting table, "Nik, this is Grafe Shifter, a Scyther Hybrid. Grafe, this is Nik."  
  
"Hello." Grafe said shortly.  
  
"Hi." Nik gave Kobra a look and they went into a side room.  
  
"Nik, I want you to show this kid the ropes. There's an abandoned building in Ecruteak," Kobra handed her a palm pilot, "Your information should all be in there."  
  
Nik took it from him and whispered in his ear, "You know I distrust Scyther Hybrids."  
  
"Don't be narrow-minded."  
  
"I have learned that most Scyther Hybrids are unpredictable and violent through experiences I don't want to explain, nor have repeated. Besides, you know about- Oh, whatever. I'm being huffy. I hope you know that this is your fault."  
  
"I know, but you need to realize that you might be working with people who you can disagree with. This young man isn't Renraw."  
  
"Don't you mean Blade?"  
  
"Just trust me. Okay?"  
  
Nik scowled and headed out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Twenty-two, Two Aces and a king," Barry said as he collected the deck of cards up, "Your bad luck."  
  
"I really don't understand Black Jack, I guess" Grafe shrugged.  
  
"Please follow me, Mr. Shifter." Nik interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Grafe stood up and pushed in his chair before following Nik.  
  
"Please, don't call me that. I'm only two years older than you."  
  
"I find it appropriate in this relationship."  
  
"If you must call me a formal title. . . I suppose Miss Nekome will do."  
  
"Yes, Miss Nekome."  
  
"Who raised you, English Army Generals?"  
  
"I've been on my own for most of my life."  
  
"Hmm," Nik replied as she and Grafe stepped onto the elevator. Casting a glance at him she added, "You know, you're very. . . tall."  
  
"Six foot seven." Grafe admitted.  
  
"And you're sixteen?" Nik chuckled, "English Generals or Ursarings?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Crossing the Kanto/Johto border once more, Nik and Grafe soon arrived in Ecruteak City.  
  
They headed towards the northern areas, where the slums of the spiritual town laid in wait. Nik scratched her ear under her hat at arriving at a broken down tenement. In his Main form, Grafe took his gloves off and wore the Scyther's Pokemon trademark of his arm blades and sliced a bit of debris out of the way. (Celano: Wow, did that make any sense?)  
  
"Hello!" Nik called as she stepped inside, "Anybody-" She suddenly lurched, fell backwards, and landed with a thump.  
  
"*Go back!*" A small whisper in Nik's mind formed, along with a flashing picture of a slightly nervous Xatu Hybrid. A longer lasting picture of the Hybrid, a girl with green hair and green eyes and a purple Xatu tail with a Natu on her shoulder appeared, "*Go to where the new beginnings thrive and break the Hunters! I'll send Namu for you then.*"  
  
"Wait!" Nik said, "Are you sure?"  
  
"*I need to stay here. You can destroy the Hunters for me and all other Hybrids that have been hurt by them.*"  
  
"Why? Who are you? Why do you need to stay?"  
  
"*My name is Dana,*" The girl in the image smiled, "*and it is my destiny.*"  
  
"What do you mean?" No response came. Nik turned to Grafe, now back in Part form, "We're going."  
  
"Where?" Grafe asked, and when he received no answer he followed, "Miss Nekome?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Sir? Sir! There's one problem with putting OHA out of commission." Victor Colt placed his cup of coffee down, "We don't know where their headquarters are!"  
  
"Don't bother me with fussy details." Jerry blew his nose, "I think I'm coming down with a cold."  
  
A tall, thin woman with mousy hair and sunken hazel eyes walked into the sitting room, "Sir, the information you requested on groups of Hybrids is here. Shouldn't you look at it?"  
  
"In due time, Ms. Keris."  
  
"But Mr. President, I thought you wanted to see it immediately." Victor said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you for reminding me." Jerry picked up the folder Ms. Keris left on the table, "The last thing we need is for Hybrids to get violent or start something they can't finish. Do you think that they liked what I said, Victor?"  
  
"Who can tell, Sir?"  
  
Jerry grumbled as he set a page down, "The next thing I'll do is address is gangs."  
  
Victor sipped his coffee and sighed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kobra read through most of his E-mails when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Kobra here." He said.  
  
"The government isn't going to shut OHA down."  
  
"Nik?"  
  
"I'm gonna do it, but I need back up."  
  
"Nik, are you crazy? Is this some type of bluff?"  
  
"I need a doctor, an infiltrator, a gun-slinger, a fighter, a computer engineer and backups. Send the team to New Bark. Tell them to expect me around 9:30 Pm."  
  
The phone went dead and Kobra sat stunned for awhile. He then turned to his computer and started typing E-mails. 


	10. Double Edge

Tenth chapter! Yeah!!  
  
Okay, this is it! No more characters will be accepted. None, no, nada.  
  
I started school on the Third of September, so I'll probably write more. My homework takes less than my chores. ^_^.  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The van pulled up. Nik stood with her arms crossed and waited for her recruits to pile out.  
  
Out of the black van came Samantha first, "You really are insane, aren't you?"  
  
"This is our only chance." Nik said.  
  
Barry came out second, two .44 magnums by his side, "Gun-slinger reporting, Ma'am"  
  
Following the Ursaring Hybrid was Kagami, "Infiltrator set and ready to go."  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here, Pinky." Nik smirked.  
  
"I'll be the doctor on field," Mike got a bag out of the van, "My sister Lisa will handle bigger wounds out here."  
  
The Noctowl Hybrid who had done the speech on Legendaries poked his head out, "I'll be your tech today."  
  
"Alex, make sure you actually do your job." Nik called.  
  
"You mess up one time. . ." Alex said, shutting the doors to the van.  
  
"Well, I've got to be back up." Samantha sighed with a bit of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"You aren't my fighter?" Nik blinked.  
  
"No." A Scyther hybrid stepped out of the van.  
  
"Blade." Nik groaned under her breath, "Kobra's gotten his revenge on me."  
  
Blade walked to where the others were standing and smirked, but said nothing. He was the eldest of the group, about twenty seven. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore sunglasses and black clothing.  
  
"Listen, Renraw. On this mission, I am your superior. So no hacking hunters to pieces or anything." Nik told him.  
  
Blade stared at her like he had no idea of what she was talking about, but said nothing.  
  
"Okay people. Follow me." Nik went north through a forest.  
  
A mile or so from where they had the van, a barbed wire fence barred their way.  
  
The group walked to a weaker part of the fence, and Blade cut though the links. Once every one was on the other side, the party followed near a paved road. A steel, squarish building came into sight with others like it in neat rows around it. A patrol hunter turned the corner and aimlessly looked around. Barry jumped him and soon he was rendered unconscious.  
  
Digging out the man's Key Card, Kagami inspected his face. She morphed into his likeness and grabbed his gun.  
  
Kagami walked around to a door and slid the Key Card in the lock. She walked inside and looked around. Kagami motioned for every one else to come in. The room was dark, with the exception of a computer screen that flashed every so often. Nik sat down and said into a com link, "Okay, Alex. This is your job."  
  
"Yup." The Noctowl hybrid said, pushing up his glasses and typing furiously on his keyboard.  
  
The screen went black and green font appeared: ENTERING OHA CYBER-NET. TYPE PASSWORD: ************  
  
Nik pressed enter and green type blinked underneath the first line: SLIDE KEY CARD.  
  
Kagami slid the key card through a device and the screen flickered.  
  
"This is it."  
  
JOHTO OFFICIAL HUNTERS ASSOCIATION.  
  
LEADER: JAIHARU GEERE  
  
SECOND IN COMMAND: MYRIA COLT  
  
THIRD IN COMMAND: MONTEREY VEGAS  
  
TOP HUNTERS:  
  
ALUCARD  
  
EIDOLON, CIRRUS  
  
SUKARA, KEA & TYREMI, RUI  
  
MAIN ENEMIES:  
  
KAGEOKUMO  
  
"SHADOWDEATH"  
  
PROJECT ITARIA  
  
TARGETS:  
  
KAGEOKUMO HQ  
  
PEWTER CITY SUBWAYS  
  
LAKE OF RAGE FOREST  
  
"Well, you aren't getting to the head quarters' main system yet." Alex smirked.  
  
"Alex, release the virus, were in deep enough." Nik reminded him.  
  
The computer's screen went blank and the group scurried out the door.  
  
"The cameras and most electronic devices connected to that computer should be dysfunctional now. Barry and Mike: set the charges on the radio tower. Kagami, infiltrate the building and find the main computer and set your charge there. Blade, cover me. I'm going for the garage." Nik ran off with Blade behind her.  
  
Nik ran around a corner and looked behind her as Blade scouted in the other direction.  
  
"Get down!" Blade yelled and pushed Nik to the ground as gun fire rang out.  
  
Nik picked herself up and dashed to an alley between buildings. She looked franticly around when a Hunter opened a side door of the building to the left. Nik grabbed the nearest thing she could; a garbage can's lid. She threw it Frisbee-style and it managed to catch the Hunter in the head. Nik started to make a quick exit when two more Hunters cut her off. She backed up.  
  
"Put your hands in the air and turn around." One ordered.  
  
Nik stared at him and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Now!" When Nik resisted still, the Hunter growled and advanced.  
  
Two Umbreons dived off a building and tackled the Hunter. He fell to the ground while his partner ran into the other building.  
  
Nik and her two rescuers ran to a grove of forest.  
  
"*Thanks.*" Nik panted.  
  
One Umbreon emitted a blue light and changed into a female Hybrid with Umbreon tail and limbs and black fur all over, "*You're welcome.*"  
  
"*What- are you here all alone?*" Nik asked.  
  
"*I seem to be having better luck than you,*" She smirked, "*besides, I have Nightslice and Darkclaw.*"  
  
"*Your Pokemon.*" Nik assumed.  
  
"*Now, what are you doing here?*"  
  
"*I am apart of an organization called Kageokumo. My squad is here to shut OHA down.*"  
  
"*Where are you going?*"  
  
"*The garage. I have charges that I'm going to use.*"  
  
"*I'll take you. Just stay close.*"  
  
The two Hybrids jumped to the top of a tree and then to the top of a building. The Umbreon Hybrid led Nik to the western division. The two silently landed two meters from the garage's main door.  
  
Nik turned to her tour guide, "*Thanks. Not to be rude or anything, but don't plan to come in the garage with me. You can come with my group back to K.K., if you'd like.*"  
  
"*I'll think about going with you, but I can handle myself. I know more about hunters than you.*"  
  
"*I'd rather not have you come. But I can't stop you.*"  
  
Nik opened the door quickly, the Umbreon Hybrid behind her, and set her charges on five vans, "We have twenty minutes to clear out of here."  
  
Two shots rang out and the two hybrids flung themselves out of the way. The closed van now had two bullets where they were standing.  
  
Nik looked in a van's side mirror to see a man in his early twenties, wearing a very formal tuxedo and sunglasses holding an eighteen millimeter pistol.  
  
"Those were warning shots," The man said, "I don't have to kill you, but I don't have to keep you alive either."  
  
A scuffle from behind a van was all the reply he got.  
  
"I suppose it is proper to introduce yourself. My name is Alucard." He called after a few minutes.  
  
Nik looked at where he was in another mirror. *He isn't coming from the same direction that he was. He was west to me, and now he's east. What is this?*, she looked at the charge clock that read: 12:32.  
  
A few more tense minutes passed when Nik spoke out, "Why do you do this? I can't accept that you kill things just because they are dangerous. You don't kill Marowaks. You don't kill Wheezings!"  
  
"I cannot say for the others of my profession, but I kill because that is what I was made to do." Alucard answered.  
  
"Made?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
An earsplitting shatter of glass was heard as a figure burst through a window. The Scyther Hybrid rushed Alucard and tackled him. Alucard staggered back but recovered and charged back. The opponents met each other and made a flurry of blows that the human eye could not trace.  
  
Alucard shifted his weight wrong and one of the Hybrid's blades cut him across the cheek. He scoffed and kept fighting, more aggressively than ever.  
  
Nik raced towards the door and changed into her Complete form so that she could run faster. She looked back to see the Umbreon Hybrid on top of the building over and running. Nik took off running the same direction but turned around.  
  
"*Blade! C'mon!*" She yelled through the window, and then dashed in the other direction.  
  
Nik soon saw Blade behind her, dodging bullets as well as he could, and sped up.  
  
The radio tower suddenly burst into flames. The garage exploded about three minutes after that. Nik ran through the fence and looked at the people that were there. One Umbreon Hybrid, one Ursaring Hybrid, one Sneasel Hybrid, and Blade coming behind her.  
  
"Where's Kagami?" Nik asked.  
  
"*I'll go after her.*" The Umbreon Hybrid said and jumped the fence and ran back before someone could stop her.  
  
A few moments passed when Barry pulled Nik over, "*You know we might have to leave them.*"  
  
"*How fair is that? Leaving two civilians in there?*" Nik complained.  
  
"*Nik, you have to face that sometimes-*" Barry was cut off by an explosion.  
  
"That was the last charge." Mike packed a few things into his bag and stood up.  
  
Nik strained her eyes and after a few moments passed, turned away.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The squad walked the mile south and reached their transport.  
  
Samantha leaned against the van, "Hey, where is . . . Kagami?"  
  
"We're heading back to head quarters." Nik stated.  
  
"But Nik-" Samantha cut herself off and scowled.  
  
Nik sat in front and Barry took the Driver seat. Nik looked at the side mirror and saw something move.  
  
"Hey!!" A voice called.  
  
Nik opened her door and jumped out.  
  
"You didn't think you could leave us behind, now did you?"  
  
"K-K-Kagami!" Nik stuttered and paused, "Don't EVER do that AGAIN!"  
  
"Pish-posh," Kagami smiled, "I'm here, aren't I?  
  
"And you," Nik turned to the Umbreon Hybrid, "I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Nik."  
  
"Hi. I'm Kia, people also know me as Shadowdeath."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"It's not the end you know. We still have to go back and explain this all to Kobra." Barry said to Nik.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet that the first thing everyone is going to do is zone out and fall asleep." Nik chuckled.  
  
They parked about a fourth of a mile away and walked the rest.  
  
"Hey, do you smell that?" Kia asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's smoke." Mike answered.  
  
Nik passed the last few trees to find Hope's cottage obliterated.  
  
Darios padded to Nik and collapsed in a heap, panting "*Nik, you're okay. . . I'm very happy about that.*"  
  
"*What- What happened, Darios?*" Nik pulled the Houndoom to his feet.  
  
Darios whimpered, "*They found us. The Hunters destroyed the Web.*" 


	11. The North Wind

*Cough-Cough* I told you I'd update sooner now that I was back in school. : P. And you didn't believe me . . . ^^. I just want to add here that Silence Bridge is a real place (as real as the Pokemon world is. . .). If you didn't know, there's a sign right where Route 12 becomes Route 13 that says "Route 13, north to Silence Bridge" in the GSC game series.  
  
*Sigh* And people, when I mean no more characters will be accepted, I mean it! NONE!  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"*No. . . Darios. . . It's all gone?*" Nik felt like her heart had been ripped out, "*Everything? Everybody's-*"  
  
"*They went to the back up camps near Route 12. Nobody got hurt real badly.*"  
  
"*Route 12? Silence Bridge?! They went to that swamp land?! With all those people, I have no idea how they'll survive. *"  
  
Kia silently appeared by Nik's side, "*I'm going back to New Bark to get a few loose ends tied up," She bounded into a tree, "*I'll see you later.*"  
  
"Nik! What happened here?" Kagami stepped out of the woods before Nik could say goodbye.  
  
"It's a long story," Nik sighed, "Tell Barry to get the van."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"How did they find us out?" Barry growled, "And where did they get the type of weapons to get us that badly? It's just- Argg!"  
  
"Whoa, watch where you're driving, Smokey." Kagami piped up.  
  
"Sorry." Barry muttered insincerely.  
  
"The base is surrounded by marshes, so we'll have to go by foot from here." Nik said.  
  
The seven Hybrids and one Pokemon got out of the vehicle and walked east through the wilderness. Soon they saw a congregation of tents that was down hill. The camp ground was rough and the packed dirt was a clay color. The tents matched the ground and were filthy. The vegetation was wilting or was sickly colored green that crept around the tents like a long Ekans. Nik walked down the hill and opened a tent, to find it empty.  
  
"These might be decoys." Samantha remarked.  
  
"Hello?!" Kagami took a chance.  
  
Nik wandered to the back of the tent and looked into the woods. Her ears twitched underneath her hat as she heard movement. A small blue creature ran out of the bushes and slammed into Nik.  
  
"Ooof!" Nik fell down with a bang, "*Kani?*"  
  
The small Wartortle gave her a look that could have been taken for cynicism and said, "*How dare you go out and pull a stunt like that? How many people have told you you're absolutely crazy?!*" It was quite funny to see a Wartortle wag his paw at a fallen Hybrid that could probably step on him easily.  
  
"*Today? Only a couple,*" Nik chuckled, "*Where's everyone else?*"  
  
"*Kobra had us put them in the woods. We thought you were Hunters.*"  
  
"*Thanks for taking precautions.*"  
  
"*Somebody has to, unlike you.*"  
  
"*You know, under that hard shell, I think that there's a softie in there.*"  
  
"*Bah.*"  
  
"*Nikky!*" Cirrus sprung out of the woods, "*Feed me!*"  
  
"*Do you just think about food?*" Nik shook her head.  
  
"*Pretty much. That and Aidan.*" Cirrus nodded her head.  
  
"*Speaking about that, can you let the civilians out now, Kani?*"  
  
"*We'll have to run it by Kobra, but it should be fine.*"  
  
"*YAAAAY!*" Cirrus squealed and ran off.  
  
Nik got up and dusted herself off, "*It's been a long day.*"  
  
"*It's going to get longer.*" Kani grumbled.  
  
Nik scoffed and picked the Wartortle Hybrid up, "*Y'know, you should go in your Main form more often. You look so cute.*"  
  
"*Cute is not the word I want describing me.*"  
  
"*Fine then. You can walk.*" Nik placed him down and started walking off again.  
  
"*Nekome!*"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Alright, I've gotten assignments for our quarters." Nik walked into the Mess Hall tent where Samantha, Barry, Kagami, Mike and Alex were waiting, "We'll be camping with the Hybrids we've rescued. Oh yeah, Samantha, you'll be camping with me."  
  
"'Kay." Samantha nodded.  
  
The day passsed by slowly and faded into night. The next few days were filled with nervousness. Things soon relaxed as the second week was over.  
  
"Well," Nik said to Samantha as she was going to bed, "I've been getting more sleep. I had almost forgotten what it was like to do so."  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes, "Liar. If you had almost forgotten, then you wouldn't be going out like a sack of bricks every night."  
  
"I'm only practicing." Nik smiled, yawned, and got a tighter hold on her pillow.  
  
The following morning was the same routine. Each Hybrid woke up, washed, got breakfast, and did chores.  
  
"Where's Nik?" Barry asked as he picked up a log to chop.  
  
"I don't know," Samantha took a split log, "She was in her quarters, but not at breakfast."  
  
"Hi, guys," Nik yawned as she stumbled over, "How's it going? I didn't sleep a wink last night."  
  
"Where were you?" Samantha said as she put a piece of firewood into Nik's arms.  
  
Nik put the wood down in a wheelbarrow, "Trying to sleep. I had the weirdest dream, but I don't remember it."  
  
"That happens." Barry said to fill the silence.  
  
"Anyways, I'm going with that large group that's going to bring the next dead tree in." Nik said.  
  
"I'll come with." Samantha placed the last piece of wood into the wheelbarrow and followed Nik.  
  
Nik walked into the forest slowly. The wind was behaving strangely.  
  
"Hey, Nik, what's up?" Samantha saw Nik bolt off, "Wait up!"  
  
Nik felt the wind getting stronger as she neared a small pool of water. In the center was a canine figure with glowing blue eyes and a flowing purple mane.  
  
"A Suicune . . . in Kanto?"  
  
The illuminated eyes turned to Nik "*We have come. Tell no one. Forget you saw me. It is for the sake of-*"  
  
A loud crash was heard and the blue and white creature leaped well over Nik's head and left her with her heart racing. She tried to run after it, but almost crashed into something, and fell.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" Samantha helped her up.  
  
"Sam, we need to talk to Kobra. Now." 


	12. The Hunt Begins

NO MORE CHARACTERS! NO EXCEPTIONS! I MEAN IT! PERIOD!  
  
Whew. About that little rant, I'm sorry; I'm not putting in any more characters. I've got enough already. I'm just frustrated with people putting characters I'm not going to use on the review system.  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"And then I ran into Samantha and I came here." Nik finished.  
  
"Fever?" Kobra pondered mockingly, placing a hand on Nik's forehead, "But really, a Suicune in Kanto? You expect me to believe that there's a Suicune here and the Kanto Elemental Wanderers wouldn't throw a fit?"  
  
"There's something up. I feel it. Something isn't right."  
  
"Nik, you can have bad feelings all you want, but we're just here until we can go back to Viridian."  
  
"I know there's some-"  
  
"Maybe there is, but I don't want you snooping around just for the sake of it."  
  
"Fine." Nik all but snapped as she left Kobra's tent.  
  
Nik walked stiffly to the Mess Hall tent and sat down at a bench.  
  
"Hi, Nik."  
  
Nik raised her head to see Kitty, the Espeon Hybrid, "Oh, hi. Sit down."  
  
"You look strange in your main form." Kitty said cautiously.  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"I heard about what you did."  
  
"The whole OHA incident? Yeah, that was me."  
  
"That was very, um-"  
  
"You don't have to congratulate me on anything."  
  
Joey, with a large pile of food stacked on a tray, wandered over, "Hello, girls!"  
  
"I see you've recovered." Nik smirked.  
  
"Hey, food's the best way to heal. A bag of chips and a soda can cure a cold." Joey stated seriously.  
  
"Really?" Nik said dryly while Kitty giggled.  
  
"Yeah," Joey sat down, "You want to hear my other remedies?"  
  
"Not now, thanks," Nik paused, "Hey, Joey, are you sure you want to stay here? Your family has to be scared that you haven't been home for a few weeks."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll send them an E-mail saying that I've gone off to be a trainer," Joey changed the subject back, "Y'know, I also learned a way to make a chocolate bar into soup."  
  
Nik got up shaking her head and wandered back to her tent. She opened the flap when she heard something move. She whirled around and squinted, as the way she was turned had her looking directly at the sun setting over a grove of trees. Nik heard branches breaking and ran into the forest after the sound. She heard that she was getting closer and soon she saw a figure running ahead. The figure looked at Nik and sped up. Nik leaped and tackled the figure to the ground. The man retaliated and his fist barely missed Nik's face. Nik pushed the man into a tree and unsheathed her claws and placed them firmly at his neck.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Nik demanded.  
  
"Wait- I'm for the Ka-K-" The man stuttered as he choked.  
  
Nik released him and backed about a foot away. The man got up and charged her. Nik staggered back, cursing her stupidity. A sharp pain ran across her arm as Nik tried to turn to avoid the man's attack. The wound, made by a knife blade, made Nik winced and she grabbed a dead stick. The man turned for a second charge and thrust his blade out. Nik hit the deck, but felt a large amount of her hair fall. She tripped the man and he fell, and hit his head on a tree root. Nik got up, rubbing the wound on her arm, and ran the direction she had came from.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'll ask you again, who do you work for?" Barry asked.  
  
The man, handcuffed and placed on a chair, gave him a loathing look and rolled his eyes.  
  
Nik and Kobra stood outside the tent, looking at a monitor that showed what was going on in the interrogation.  
  
"He's got to be with OHA." Nik whispered.  
  
"No guarantees. He could just be a local Hybrid Hater." Kobra murmured.  
  
"I think I recognize him."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"I don't know, the news, maybe?"  
  
"Nik, you've got to stop jumping to these conclusions."  
  
"But I'm usually right."  
  
"Usually. As in not always."  
  
"Can't you admit that my intuition can sense a lot of things that are out there?"  
  
"Nik, I know we're friends, but I am your superior, and I demand respect."  
  
". . . Yes sir."  
  
Nik walked away and entered her tent. A few moments later, Kagami poked her head in.  
  
"Hi. Are you okay?" Kagami meekly sat next to Nik.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't say the same for my hair." She tucked a strand of her now shoulder-length hair behind her ear.  
  
"Silly." Kagami chided her.  
  
"I suppose that if it wasn't there, that knife could have hurt my vertebrae."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, did you ever find Hyoga?"  
  
"No. I had to come back and rescue you. That stupid man has to wait before I kick his ass."  
  
Nik laughed and let Kagami pull her up and take her to the mess hall.  
  
"Two of whatever's the most powerful coffee you have in this joint!" Kagami called.  
  
Kagami returned with two triple mocha cappuccinos. The two hybrids drank their coffee in silence.  
  
Nik sighed when she finished hers, "I'm going back to the interrogation tent."  
  
Barry greeted her, outside of the tent, "We know his name is Kea Sukara. He's one of the top hunters in OHA. We think his partner, Rui Tyremi, is still out there, probably with others."  
  
"Others." Nik echoed.  
  
A small figure watched the conversation from the shadows.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The remnants of the OHA base were still smoldering from the bomb explosions.  
  
"It's like hundreds of Electrodes came in and exploded at once." A hunter complained.  
  
"I saw one of them. It was a huge Ursaring," Another exaggerated, "He must have been seven, maybe eight feet tall."  
  
"I heard another was so fast that he touched Alucard."  
  
"Alucard? No way! Alucard must have been playing nice that day."  
  
"I dunno. He was pretty ticked off that the one 'brid got him."  
  
"Another was supposed to change into stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything. People, Pokemon, trees, you name it."  
  
"Freaks. They're over their heads."  
  
"They say that we've already got about seventy men over there where they're hiding. They aren't going to survive this attack."  
  
"Those 'brids'll never know what hit 'em."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"*Cirrus?*" Aidan called. The Misdreavus Hybrid called again, "*Hey, where are you?*"  
  
"*Aidan!*" Cirrus bounded up to him, "*What's up?*"  
  
"*Nothing. Just wanted to know where you were.*"  
  
"*Hey, they say that there's Hunters around. Maybe we should go inside.*"  
  
"*Yeah. Let me do one thing first. Go on to the mess hall.*"  
  
"*Okay, just don't be late.*"  
  
Aidan watched Cirrus skip away and when she was out of sight, Aidan crept behind a tent and swiftly ran behind another until he got to the investigation tent.  
  
"Please let this work!" He whispered to himself, *Okay, be distracted. Don't think, don't think, don't think,*  
  
Aidan, in his non-concentration, passed through the tent wall. The hunter was half asleep, but there was no one guarding him on the inside.  
  
"Hey! Kea!" Aidan fiercely whispered.  
  
"Wha'd'ya want?" Kea muttered, jerking his head up.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You?" Kea blinked.  
  
"Imagine me with blond hair," Aidan lowered his bandana to let it hang around his neck, "Kea, you know me!"  
  
"A-Aidan? What the hell? You've gone 'brid!"  
  
"Is my sister here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's here. . . Aidan, what're you going to do?"  
  
"What I've been doing, I guess."  
  
"Can you get me out of here?"  
  
Aidan froze, and his eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Aidan?"  
  
"N-not now. I'll be back, I think."  
  
"Aidan! Don't leave me here!"  
  
"I can talk to one of them! I'll get you out of here." Aidan slipped underneath the back tent flap, which wasn't nailed down. He looked around, and then ran to the mess hall.  
  
Nik was walking to the mess hall as well, when Aidan rushed by her, "Whoa, hold up, Speed-Demon!"  
  
"Huh?" Aidan turned around, "Oh, hi Nik."  
  
"How've you been doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Cirrus is a handful."  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Oh! You've- You've cut your hair!"  
  
"Yeah, more like that hunter cut it for me."  
  
"O-oh really?"  
  
Nik scoffed as she turned over a paper and changed the subject, "I hate paperwork."  
  
As if it was listening to her complaint, a gust of wind blew a few sheets of paper out of her hands.  
  
"Great." She muttered and set to collecting them.  
  
She tracked most of them down, until she spied one in a tree, which rustled, and flew into the woods. Nik chased after it for about a few hundred feet. She stomped on it and grabbed it before it could escape.  
  
"Now where am I?" Nik looked around.  
  
She walked through a patch of trees and saw a decrepit office building.  
  
"What's a huge place like that doing in the middle of nowhere?" She asked herself.  
  
She found the door and peered in. Closing the door behind her, she began to search for a light switch. Nik narrowed her eyes and could make out what looked like a scene from a bad science fiction movie. She treaded cautiously, wincing when she kicked a glass object.  
  
She heard a noise, responding to her object, "Who's there?" The noise grew closer, so she tried again, "*who are you?*" She saw a shadow pass by, and grow larger, "*where are y-*"  
  
A scuffling was heard, then silence. 


	13. Learning From, Teaching Too

Hello, everyone! I was thinking, since I don't update well (I have a stupid freshman project that's just killing me) I was wondering if people would like to receive emails when I update.  
  
Wow, over a year! I think you would have been tired of this by now! Anyway, please continue!  
  
Key: "Human and untranslated hybrid and Pokemon speech," "*Pokemon and Hybrid speech translated,*" * thinking * Present action.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Ow. . ." Nik groggily raised her head. She was outside the building, "How did I get out here?"  
  
"*She's awake.*" Nik saw the shadow disappear into the darkness of the building.  
  
Nik looked around franticly, "*Wait! Where are you? What-*" She sighed as she gave it up as a lost cause and backed away into the woods.  
  
The sun rose as Nik made it back to camp. She walked to Kobra's tent and cleared her throat.  
  
A groan was heard and a bleary Kobra opened the tent flap, "Don't normal people sleep at this hour?"  
  
Nik wasted no words, "Permission to examine building west of here, sir."  
  
"Building?" Kobra asked, "What building?"  
  
"I went through the woods and found a building. It was some sort of lab."  
  
"Your tales have become more and more insane, Nik. First a Suicune, now a lab in the middle of a swamp?"  
  
"I just need a few people."  
  
"Fine, Nik. If this won't satisfy your curiosity, nothing will."  
  
"Sir." Nik turned on her heel and went to draft her recruits.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"It's ten twenty-five, Miss Nekome," Grafe Shifter told her.  
  
"Thank you Grafe," Nik looked at her team, "Samantha, Barry, Grafe, you're with me. Kani and Alex, you be lookout. Let's go."  
  
The four Hybrids entered the building. They watched carefully for any shadows.  
  
"Hey, Nik," Samantha pointed at a touch screen, "This one's still operational."  
  
"Let's see." Nik moved over to it.  
  
A small Marill appeared on screen with a voice over and speech bubble reading, "GOOD AFTERNOON! WELCOME TO THE KANTO LEGENDARY MUSEUM! I'M YOUR HOST, MARY!"  
  
"So, this used to be a museum." Nik mused, "This is a children's computer."  
  
"WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEARN ABOUT TODAY?" Mary moved over and three options appeared: Legendaries, Humans, and General Pokemon. Nik touched Legendaries.  
  
"MOST OF THE KANTO LEGENDARY MUSEUM IS DEDICATED TO RESEARCHING LEGENDARIES. MUCH HAS BEEN FOUND ABOUT KANTO'S, BUT NOT AS MUCH ABOUT JOHTO'S. WHICH AREA'S LEGENDARIES WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT?" Kanto and Johto appeared as options. Nik chose Kanto.  
  
"KANTO'S LEGENDARIES ARE COMPOSED OF THREE BIRD-LIKE, AND TWO CAT-LIKE POKEMON. THE BIRDS ARE:" Three choices were given and Nik chose: 'Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.'  
  
"VERY GOOD!" Mary said with computerized happiness. Nik rolled her eyes.  
  
"MEW IS AN ANCIENT POKEMON. MEWTWO WAS EITHER MEW'S CHILD OR A BIOLOGICAL POKEMON MADE FROM MEW'S DNA. EITHER IS POSSIBLE AND THERE ARE SEVERAL THEORIES ABOUT THEIR ORIGIN. WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT KANTO'S PEOPLE?" Nik pressed 'Yes'.  
  
"KANTO IS A VARIED BLEND OF ALL SORTS OF CULTURES. KANTO AND JOHTO ARE TWO ISLANDS OFF OF JAPAN," A map was pulled up, "KANTO HAS A PRIMARILY AMERICAN CULTURE, THOUGH WE USE JAPANESE CURRENCY. IT IS SAID THAT JOHTO IS MORE LIKE JAPAN THAN KANTO."  
  
Nik saw something in the corner: 'Learn about project Itaria.' She pressed it.  
  
Fine print came on, for which there was no voice over, 'Project Itaria is a project of two parts. The first is to see what separates Legendaries from normal Pokemon, the second is to see what biological differences humans and Pokemon have," The page went to a new page by itself, "We have started to make a human Legendary. Unlike Mewtwo, this Pokemon will be completely man made. We have dubbed it Itaria." The page flicked and changed.  
  
"ITARIA LIVES ITARIA LIVES ITARIA LIVES" It repeated.  
  
"What?" Nik scrambled away.  
  
The small computer exploded. Smoke filled the room.  
  
Barry got up first, "What happened?" he helped Samantha and Nik up.  
  
"Itaria," Nik said, "The hunter's database said something about a project Itaria."  
  
"Look, Nik, let's get out of here," Samantha looked around, "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
Nik blew into her bangs, "I don't blame you. Let's go. We've learned a good deal."  
  
The group of six wandered back through the forest. Nik lifted her head as a spark of light crossed her vision.  
  
"What was that?" Nik asked.  
  
Kani gritted his teeth, "Trouble."  
  
The group raced back towards camp. 


End file.
